Suigintocho
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica títere que deberá enfrentar una serie de obstáculos para alcanzar su objetivo de ser una niña de verdad, y para lograrlo no tendrá una, sino dos conciencias que igual la tendrán difícil para cumplir su trabajo. Oneshot.


**Advertencia: **Ya extrañaba hacer alguna parodia, así que aprovecho nuevamente a Rozen Maiden para hacer esta nueva perla. Ahí les va :)

**Suigintocho**

Era una noche tormentosa la que había llegado y atormentado a los vecinos de un pueblo donde se dice que vivía un juguetero de nombre Rozen. El personaje en cuestión tenía como su sueño más fervoroso tener una hija propia, pero debido a sus pésimas técnicas de seducción y la mala costumbre que tenía de no peinarse, nunca logró echarse novia. El hombre vivía completamente sólo, rodeado de infinidad de juguetes y títeres a los que dedicaba horas ininterrumpidas de hambre y trasnocho, cansancio y estrés. Todo su dinero se iba en comprar materiales para su obsesiva fabricación, por lo que consiguió una elegante solución en vender juguetes, o al menos vendía aquellos con los que aunque le quedaban bien, no se encariñaba demasiado. Fue así, en medio de su eterna jornada haciendo y deshaciendo juguetes y títeres mil, que se le secó el cerebro y vino a perder la razón... digo que logró terminar una hermosa títere de albo cabello y ojos que eran casi tan magentas como la sangre que Rozen sentía que casi no le quedaba (sí, le hacía falta socializar más). Le puso ropajes que le recordaban la lejana Prusia que alguna vez quiso visitar, si no hubiese sido porque hacía tiempo que había despilfarrado todos sus fondos, el juguetero la peinaba con sumo cuidado y cariño, la colocaba en el centro del enorme altar en que había convertido su habitación, y así Rozen podía dormir teniendo a la muñeca como lo último que veía por las pocas noches que dormía y lo primero que vislumbraría en cuanto abriera los ojos. La creación magna de Rozen, llamada Suigintocho, era sin duda lo más cercano a su sueño cumplido.

Rozen: ¿Quieres que te pruebe este maquillaje, hijita?- así es, el juguetero estaba lo bastante loco u obsesionado como para hablar realmente con un títere (no lo culpo, yo estoy igual XD)- Está bien, si no quieres entonces podemos jugar a algo- el juguetero organiza por enésima vez en el día los juguetes que tenía en su colección, especialmente los musicales-. Ahora vamos a celebrar tu primer mes. Realmente has crecido bastante, por eso eres mi niña adorada.

El hombre se dedicó toda la noche armando una gran fiesta de cumplemeses para la muñeca albina que obviamente causó que todos sus vecinos rabiaran y empezaran a gritar a todo pulmón que bajara ese escándalo. Obviamente Rozen no escuchó ninguna de esas quejas y continuó con la celebración hasta que cayó rendido ante el desgaste físico por todas sus noches de poco dormir y mucho trabajar, dejando así a la títere en medio de la sala, cubierta de pies a cabeza de confeti y rodeada de juguetes que su creador eligió para que la abrazaran en lo alto de un trono de madera. Nada iba a suceder por el resto de la noche, hasta que...

Rozen: Hija... quisiera que estuvieras viva...- aún dormido el rubio hablaba sus locuras... digo sus sueños más entrañados.

Shinku: Una hija pides y una hija has de tener, buen hombre- aparece una rubia hada madrina con ropas rojas, alas de libélula (yo las veo así) y su bastón mágico que a falta de varita bien tenía que inventar qué hacer.

El hada inglesa avanza a pasos lentos y torpes (era imposible caminar normal con tantos juguetes atravesados en el suelo y colgando del techo) hasta alcanzar aquel títere con el aspecto de una tierna niña. La ojiazul levanta delicadamente su rostro, dice un par de conjuros que no me molestaré en decirles, y finalmente tocó con la punta de su bastón la cabeza del títere, que segundos después empezó a moverse por sus propios medios y se daba cuenta de lo que le rodeaba. Suigintocho había cobrado vida propia.

Shinku: Levántate, pequeña Suigintocho. Eres un ser viviente ahora- decía jubilosa la inglesa mientras veía a la títere mirarse las manos.

Suigintou: Me puedo mover, finalmente puedo moverme ¿Quién eres tú?- la ojimagenta finalmente mira al hada rubia.

Shinku: Soy el hada madrina que ha llegado para darte la vida para que tengas la oportunidad de vivir como una chica real y para que tu padre pueda cumplir su sueño.

Suigintou: Eso significa que finalmente podré devolver los abrazos de otou-sama, soy tan feliz- la muñeca empieza a llorar.

Shinku: Pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, aún eres un títere, y si quieres ser una niña real debes mostrar una gran bondad y ser de alma noble- advierte la inglesa tratando de salir del tumulto de juguetes-. Si resultas ser malportada y mañosa te quedarás como un títere móvil para siempre, y como no quiero que sufras ese destino elegiré alguna criatura para que haga el papel de tu conciencia.

Suigintou: ¿Qué es una conciencia?

Shinku: Una conciencia es una voz interna que todos tenemos para guiarnos por el buen camino pero nadie lo escucha...

Suigintou: ¿Como los abogados y los árbitros?

Shinku: No, ellos pisotean su conciencia, que es mucho peor que sólo no escucharla- carraspea ligeramente el hada rubia-. Pero a lo que iba, he de darte una conciencia para permitirte conocer las buenas maneras y la bondad en el actuar. Sólo necesito de algo que me permita...

La peliblanca salta del trono que le había hecho el juguetero y cae sobre una cajita musical, y ésta de pronto se activa con una fuerte melodía que asusta al hada y se le resbala el bastón mágico. Al chocar contra el suelo, un rayo de luz se dispara del bastón y alcanza a dos grillos que estaban simplemente descansando en la ventana, y estos grillos se transformaron mágicamente en dos chicas, una castaña y la otra a medio camino de ser pelirroja. El único inconveniente con dicha transformación era que seguían siendo del tamaño de los insectos que originalmente eran.

Shinku: Carajo, creo que acabé convirtiendo a dos grillos en chapulinas- la títere prusiana ríe por lo bajo al escuchar al hada, pero las dos grillitas se enfadan-. En fin, te presento a tus dos conciencias, Suigintocho. Supongo que así serás una buena chica.

Suigintou: ¿En serio tendré dos conciencias?- la peliblanca se sentía muy emocionada, pues ello significaba que sería sin duda una niña de verdad para Rozen.

Suiseiseki: Aceptamos el cargo, entonces- asiente con gesto serio la castañita-. Pero a cambio de que cumplamos con nuestro deber de conciencias para ella, hay algo que exigimos a cambio-desu.

Souseiseki: No creo que debamos seguir, Suiseiseki. Si ella fue capaz de convertirnos en chicas miniatura, con facilidad nos volverá a convertir en grillos- la cuasi-pelirroja falla en detener a su gemela.

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki y yo deseamos convertirnos también en chicas reales. Es muy aburrido y peligroso ser un grillo. Todo el día saltando de un lado a otro por tener que huir de nuestros depredadores y cantar únicamente con las patas y las alas es un auténtico infierno y es muy aburrido-desu.

Suigintou: ¿Depredadores?- la prusiana no evita mostrar interés en las dos ex-insectos.

Suiseiseki: Como muy bien escuchaste, Suigintocho. El mundo de los insectos es un auténtico infierno. Los humanos siempre inventan monstruos en sus libros y relatos fantasiosos, pero los insectos estamos todos los días haciendo frente a monstruos reales y no tenemos ni derecho a tomar algo de aire en paz. De casi quinientos hermanos y primos que nacimos en la misma hoja, sólo quedamos Souseiseki y yo-desu.

Shinku: De acuerdo, las convertiré en humanas al igual que Suigintocho si logran hacerla recorrer el camino del bien- la grillita mayor se frota muy animada las manos-. Pero si llegan a fallar, las transformaré nuevamente en grillos y las lanzaré a un estanque que esté infestado de libélulas comedoras de grillos- las dos grillitas se abrazan asustadas ante la tétrica amenaza de la rubia hada.

Souseiseki: Te había dicho que no debías provocarla, Suiseiseki.

El hada le da las buenas noches a la pequeña prusiana y luego se desvanece en el aire, pero segundos después regresa para recoger su bastón mágico que aún estaba en el suelo, y se vuelve a ir. Las pequeñas gemelas dan un brinco hasta una mesa ubicada cerca de la títere (aún tenían unas cuantas características de grillos), y con un gesto invitan a la peliblanca a sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado. Suigintocho obedece y pone su rostro cerca de sus nuevas conciencias.

Souseiseki: Muy bien, Suigintocho. Como tus nuevas guías conscientes, debemos decirte muchas cosas para propiciar que te conviertas en una niña ejemplar, no sólo ante el hada madrina, sino ante tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?

Suigintou: Comprendido- la peliblanca saluda al estilo militar.

Suiseiseki: Para ello tienes unas cuantas reglas que debes cumplir al pie de la letra para demostrar que eres buena- la ojimagenta mira atentamente a la grillita castaña-; número uno, debes escucharnos en todo momento, nunca hagas caso a cualquiera que te invite a hacer algo que nosotras te digamos que es malo; número dos, no debes mentir, la sinceridad es un ingrediente muy importante para ser una buena chica, pero eso sí, sinceridad y descaro no son la misma cosa; número tres, pórtate bien con tu padre y hazle caso en todo momento. No creo que te vaya a decir que hagas nada malo, después de todo, los padres no pueden permitirse algo como eso-desu.

Souseiseki: Nosotras te acompañaremos en todo momento para poder guiarte a cada momento, y así podrás lograrlo.

Suigintou: De acuerdo, ¿pero qué debo hacer primero?- la prusiana aún tenía muchas dudas sobre cómo ser buena.

Souseiseki: Supongo que el primer paso sería despertar a tu padre y anunciarle que ahora puedes moverte- la cuasi-pelirroja se sujetaba algo pensativa el mentón- ¿Tú que opinas, Suiseiseki?

Suiseiseki: Supongo que estaría bien, y también podrías pedirle a tu papacito querido que prepare una casa de muñecas para que nosotras tengamos dónde dormir-desu.

Suigintou: Está bien, le diré a otou-sama- la títere va casi corriendo a despertar al trasnochado juguetero-. Otou-sama. Otou-sama, despierta- el rubio hace una mueca y ronca un poco, pero no despierta-. Otou-sama, mira, estoy moviéndome sin necesidad de hilos. Mira, otou-sama.

Suiseiseki: Hay que ver que esta niña no grita ni nada-desu.

Souseiseki: No creo que haga falta que armes un escándalo, Suiseiseki- trataba de detener sin éxito la menor de las gemelas, pero la grillita castaña es ágil y llega a la cabeza del juguetero.

Suiseiseki: Es hora de ofrecer mi mejor recital musical para el señorito-desu- la castaña levanta tanto como puede sus piernas y empieza a frotar como loca, pero como sus piernas eran más humanas, acabó sintiendo dolor antes de que hiciera efecto-. Auch. Olvidé que ya no soy un grillo y ya casi no puedo hacer mi música de la muerte-desu.

Souseiseki: Para mí como que ya le estás quitando la habilidad a alguien más, Suiseiseki- decía la grillita menor con una gota en la cabeza.

La castaña no presta atención a su gemela, sino que va al grano y emite otra vez el chirrido típico de los grillos con tal fuerza que retumba por toda la habitación como si estuviesen taladrando desde varios lugares a la vez con martillos hidráulicos. Rozen se despierta alarmado, como si la casa se cayese o estuviera en llamas, pero el silencio se apoderó súbitamente del lugar. Rozen mira a uno y otro lado muy confundido, hasta que baja la vista y ve a sus pies a su títere favorito levantada y devolviéndole muy feliz e ilusionada la mirada. Queda boquiabierto, convencido los primeros segundos que finalmente estaba totalmente loco, pero cuando ve a su creación abrazar su pierna con mucho cariño, empieza a sentirse conmovido y decide levantarla para mirarla mucho más de cerca. Su obra preferida, la hija con la que siempre soñó estaba ahí, entre sus brazos. No era mentira.

Suigintou: Otou-sama, finalmente me puedo mover, y puedo hablar y caminar- decía desbordando felicidad mientras que Rozen sentía cómo le temblaba la mandíbula por la emoción.

Suiseiseki: ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está la casa de muñecas para nosotras-desu?- gritaba desde la lejana cercanía (WTF?) mientras su gemela la sujetaba de los brazos para que no se precipitara a acercarse demasiado.

Souseiseki: Tranquila, que igual no tenemos nada para arroparnos esta noche- la estrategia de la gemela menor por detener a la mayor resultó un gran fracaso, pues igual tuvo que sostenerla por casi media hora, que fue el tiempo que tardó Rozen en preparar una cama para Suigintocho y leerle un cuento para que se durmiera.

Luego de una noche bastante extraña en la que una muñeca empezó a respirar, dos grillos se convirtieron en mini-chicas y Rozen se acordó de dormir en su respectiva cama, las gemelas tuvieron que usar juntas un calcetín sin pareja para tener cobijo mientras durmiesen. Por suerte para ellas, esa prenda que se vieron obligadas a elegir estaba limpia.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

Suigintou: ¿Qué es una escuela?

Rozen: Es adonde van los niños para aprender y ser mejores personas. Aquí tienes tu almuerzo para la hora de descanso y todos tus cuadernos- el hombre le da a su "hija" una mochila grande bastante cargada de cosas que él consideró que Suigintocho iba a necesitar.

Justo en el marco de la ventana abierta se encontraban las dos grillitas, comiendo gustosas una hoja de lechuga que había sido condimentada con algo de salsa. Estaban muy contentas por el primer desayuno con sabor que habían tenido en sus cortas vidas, y Suiseiseki estaba a punto de cantar con las patitas de la alegría que sentía. Sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo antes de salir a perseguir a la peliblanca para que la pudiesen guiar y cumplir con lo prometido al hada rubia. Trataron de llamarla como pudieron, saltaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero la muñeca prusiana acabó desapareciendo de sus vistas. Estaban en un serio peligro, ya empezaban a sentir a las prometidas libélulas despiadadas detrás de ellas si no encontraban rápido a Suigintocho.

* * *

><p><strong>Más adelante<strong>

La niña de Madeira... digo de madera trotaba muy emocionada por la nueva experiencia que supondría ir a la escuela, pero sin darse cuenta pasa al lado de dos chicas muy malas malosas que habían puesto sus ojos en ella al notar que se trataba de un títere que se movía de forma independiente.

Barasuishou: Mira eso. Estoy segura que si atrapamos a esa muñeca viviente podríamos hacer tanto dinero que ni sabríamos qué hacer con todo eso ¿Qué piensas?- pregunta la líder del dúo.

Hinaichigo: Hina vio una foto de unos muñecos que se movían solos y que incluso hablaban y lloraban-nano- respondía la secuaz con un catálogo de muñecas y juguetes a baterías en la mano.

Barasuishou: Me refiero a una muñeca viviente de verdad, ingenua- regaña la chica del parche mientras le quita el catálogo a Hinaichigo-. Si logramos convencer a ese juguete andante, podríamos venderla al cirquero Enjuomboli para el show que siempre realiza cada vez que inaugura sus funciones.

Hinaichigo: ¿Hina puede ver el show de títeres-nano?

Barasuishou: Con los millones que haría Enjuomboli con la función, me extrañaría si no nos diese algunas entradas de cortesía para ver cómo va la función.

Hinaichigo: No, eso no- replica la ojiverde haciendo un adorable puchero-. Hina pregunta que si puede ver el show de títeres de Kun-kun-nano.

Barasuishou: No me explico cómo te puede seguir gustando esa tonta serie, pero por ahora no importa. Busquemos a la marioneta y llevémosla con nosotras- las dos villanas corren detrás de su nueva víctima, y rápidamente logran interceptarla.

Barasuishou: Buenos días, pequeñita- saluda con un gesto jovial nada creíble-. Parece que estás perdida en este lugar.

Suigintou: No estoy perdida, otou-sama me dijo claramente donde queda la escuela- responde muy seria y sigue con su trote a la escuela, pero pronto es detenida de nuevo.

Barasuishou: Oh, es una gran casualidad que vayas a la escuela, porque mi amiga y yo conocemos un atajo para llegar.

Suigintou: ¿Un atajo?

Hinaichigo: Un atajo es un camino más corto que el largo-nano- la jefa se da un facepalm por la explicación de la francesa.

Barasuishou: Como sea, nosotras sabemos dónde está la escuela, y podríamos llevarte sin ninguna condición.

Hinaichigo: Pero tú dijiste que la íbamos a vender a Enj...- la ojiamarilla corre a taparle la boca para que no dijese más, y para su suerte, Suigintocho no comprendió lo poco que dijo la francesa.

Barasuishou: No le hagas caso a mi socia, a ella le gusta hacer bromas- finge reír la mala del dúo, y la muñeca prusiana empieza a reírse también, en señal de que le había creído.

Suigintou: ¿Donde es el atajo que dicen? Otou-sama estará muy feliz si sabe que he llegado temprano a la escuela- dice con estrellas en sus ojos.

Las malas (o mejor dicho, la mala y la Hinaichigo) se llevan así a la títere con Enjuomboli sin que ella lo supiera. Justo en el momento en que la muñeca se desvía, llegan sus dos conciencias, ambas con la lengua fuera por lo mucho que se esforzaron para darle alcance, y se alarman mucho al ver lo fácil que cayó su protegida ante los engaños de la gente inescrupulosa que nunca falta en algún lado de la calle. Ahora el esfuerzo que debían hacer era para salvar a la ojimagenta de las consecuencias que podría traer aquello.

Suiseiseki: Si por algún milagro logramos que esa chibi-muñeca se convierta en una chibi-ningen de verdad, tal vez deba incrementar las exigencias a esa bruja-desu- dijo antes de que su gemela y ella emprendieran nuevamente rumbo.

* * *

><p><strong>Circo de Enjuomboli<strong>

La mala y la Hinaichigo logran convencer a Enjuomboli para que viera a Suigintocho y se convenciera que era un títere móvil de verdad, y no una mentira como ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de parte de la chica del parche (así como lo leyeron, ya tenían entre sí un historial de estafas y otras mentiras), y lograron vender a Suigintocho por un elevado costo. La pequeña prusiana no opuso resistencia alguna, pues lograron convencerla de que aquel circo era la escuela que le había indicado su otou-sama. Y así empezó la primera gran desventura de la muñeca.

Con el engaño de que así eran las clases, Enjuomboli convenció a Suigintocho de actuar para el público, logrando así una gran aclamación y vendiendo boletos como no se recordaba alguna vez en ese circo, y Enjuomboli estaba hinchado (¿más de lo que ya está en esta versión?) de regocijo al ver cómo llovía el dinero hacía él, pero tomando en cuenta su mentalidad despiadada y cínica, no permitió el retorno de Suigintocho a su casa, sino que acabó encerrándola en una jaula y se llevó la llave con él, dejando sola a la muñeca que empezó a llorar desconsolada por haber dejado que la engañaran con tanta facilidad. Empezó a creer que tal vez no podría volver a ver a su querido padre, cuando escuchó el llamado de una de sus conciencias.

Suiseiseki: ¡No sé cómo lo haces, pero corres muy rápido-desu!

Suigintou: ¿Son ustedes? ¿Dónde están? No las veo por ningún lado- voltea desesperada la peliblanca, intentando hallar a sus dos conciencias.

Souseiseki: Estamos aquí, Suigintocho- la gemela menor empieza a saltar para hacerse notar junto a su hermana-. Hace horas que hemos perdido tu rastro, y fue realmente afortunado haberte encontrado aquí de casualidad. Creímos que te habíamos perdido para siempre.

Suiseiseki: Menos mal que nunca he perdido la fe en que podríamos encontrarte en algún momento, o de lo contrario estarías haciendo de juguete personal para este cirquero malvado-desu.

Souseiseki: No mientas, Suiseiseki. Tú dijiste como diez veces que debíamos huir por si el hada se daba cuenta que perdimos a Suigintocho e intentaba perseguirnos para lanzarnos a las libélulas- decía con una gota en la cabeza.

Suiseiseki: ¡Souseiseki!

Suigintou: ¿Ustedes conocen al cirquero que me encerró aquí?- pregunta con notorio interés, captando así la atención de las grillitas gemelas.

Souseiseki: Así es. No es la primera vez que vemos a Enjuomboli- asentía la gemela menor mientras se acercaba un poco a la pequeña títere-. Es un hombre cruel que suele estafar a la gente con sus títeres robados, y cuando ya no puede arrancarle la fortuna a su audiencia, simplemente destruye los títeres que tiene y va en busca de unos nuevos.

Suigintou: ¿Eso significa que en cuanto le parezca inservible me destruirá a mí también?- pregunta horrorizada, y las gemelas asienten, aumentando el pánico de la peliblanca, quien empieza agitar con desesperación los barrotes de su jaula- ¡AYÚDENME! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ! ¡OTOU-SAMA, RESCÁTAME!

Suiseiseki: ¡Deja de gritar, chibi-muñeca! No nos permites pensar adecuadamente para sacarte de esta pocilga andante-desu.

Suigintocho hace caso y se sienta en un rincón de la pequeña jaula, mientras sus conciencias empiezan a divagar sobre posibles formas para sacarla de allí, pero cada una es descartada. De pronto sienten como si el lugar se estuviese moviendo, señal de que Enjuomboli había puesto en marcha su circo ambulante.

Suigintou: ¿Qué ocurre?

Suiseiseki: Esta mugre de circo debe haber empezado nuevamente a viajar. Si no mal recuerdo, la agenda decía que su próxima función de títeres será en San Sebastián-desu.

Suigintou: ¿Cómo lo saben?

Souseiseki: Hemos usado este circo en el pasado para ir de un lugar a otro- explica tranquilamente la gemela menor-. Puede que este circo sea muy sucio y que la actitud de Enjuomboli sea despreciable, pero lo hemos usado para refugiarnos hasta que llegamos aquí.

Suiseiseki: No tuvimos otra opción que abandonar esta mugre- recordaba la mayor con una lágrima saliendo de su ojo verde-. Al principio éramos las últimas cinco hermanas de toda la hoja en la que nacimos, y escapábamos de una plaga de hormigas que asoló Mainz, pero ese Enjuomboli cuando nos descubrió pisoteó a nuestras tres hermanas y nosotras debimos bajarnos aquí-desu.

Suigintou: Lo siento mucho- baja su mano para que las gemelas se subieran a su palma-. Por mi culpa no solo lastimaré a otou-sama y decepcionaré al hada, sino que ustedes están en peligro mientras están aquí. Las he decepcionado. Debí estar con ustedes para escuchar su guía en todo momento, pero ahora es tarde- empieza a llorar, y las grillitas tratan de consolarla hasta que de pronto aparece una luz.

Shinku: Te he escuchado llorar, y sé que necesitas mi ayuda, Suigintocho- aparece el hada con su bastón en alto-. Necesito que me expliques lo que te ocurre para poder sacarte de ahí.

Suigintou: Eh, etto...- no tenía ni idea de qué decir, además que consideraba vergonzoso lo que había ocurrido, así que decidió mentir-. Resulta que me trajeron a la fuerza aquí- le nariz empieza a crecer, sacando miradas estupefactas de sus conciencias-. Eran dos hombres muy fuertes e imponentes- la nariz crece tanto que las gemelas se ven obligadas a sostenerse de ella para no caerse.

Suiseiseki: ¡Deja la mentira, que aún somos muy jóvenes y bellas para morir, además que ni siquiera hemos estado en nuestra primera época de cortejo-desu!- replicaba mientras se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas a la nariz crecida.

Souseiseki: Ese detalle creo que estuvo de más, Suiseiseki.

Shinku: ¿Qué más te hicieron esos sujetos malos, Suigintocho?- el hada había ignorado olímpicamente a las gemelas.

Suigintou: Esos sujetos intentaron lanzarme a una hoguera- la nariz sale de la jaula con las grillitas-. Al final logré zafarme, pero no corrí muy lejos, porque tenían a más secuaces- la nariz crece un poco más-. Y así es como acabé aquí, esperando a que me usen como leña para su cocina- la nariz vuelve a crecer, y encima aparece en la punta un nido con varios polluelos hambrientos.

Suiseiseki: ¡No, polluelos no! ¡Lo que sea menos eso! ¡Nos van a devorar-desu!- la gemela mayor se suelta accidentalmente de la nariz de Suigintocho, pero logra salvarse sosteniéndose de las piernas de Souseiseki.

Souseiseki: ¡Suiseiseki, sostente de mis piernas, no de mi pantalón!- exclamaba la gemela menor al sentir cómo se le bajaban poco a poco los pantalones, haciendo que se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

Suiseiseki: Lo siento, ya me sostengo-desu- da un brinco para poder sostenerse mejor, pero lo que sostiene no son precisamente las piernas de su gemela.

Souseiseki: ¡Te dije que me sostuvieras las piernas, no las nalgas!- se sonroja todavía más, y Suigintocho se levanta para tratar de rescatarlas, pero su nariz se había alargado tanto que no las podía alcanzar.

Suigintou: Sálvelas por favor, hada madrina- ruega a la rubia, pero ella hace como que no escuchó nada.

Shinku: ¿Tú sabes el verdadero precio de la mentira, Suigintocho?- la títere niega con la cabeza- Cuando mientes de esa forma, tu conciencia es alejada de ti y es puesta en peligro por la oscuridad que empieza a aflorar en tu corazón, y cuando no tratas de corregirte y enderezar tu camino, no importa cuánto grites y estires los brazos, tu conciencia seguirá lejos y corriendo peligro por tu culpa- explica mientras señalaba su nariz a modo de ejemplo.

Suiseiseki: Muy bonito todo eso ¡pero ayúdanos ahora! El trasero de mi hermana no aguantará mucho tiempo-desu- la castaña aprieta más fuerte para sostenerse, sacando accidentalmente un gemido de la gemela menor.

Souseiseki: No aprietes tan fuerte, Suiseiseki. Siento como si me las estuvieras arrancando con las uñas- estaba a punto de soltarse, pues ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para sostenerse.

Suigintou: Lo siento, me engañaron con historias de que sabían cómo llevarme más rápido a la escuela- las conciencias miran a su protegida-. Debí tener a mis conciencias cerca, pero me dejé llevar y acabé aquí. Y ahora estoy encerrada, esperando a que este circo pare para que me utilicen como atracción, al menos hasta que me vean inservible. Lo siento mucho- empieza a llorar con unos cuantos suspiros, pero ve cómo su nariz de pronto vuelve a la normalidad, desapareciendo a los polluelos y trayendo de vuelta a su manos a sus dos conciencias.

Suiseiseki: Uf. Menos mal, nos hemos salvado, Souseiseki- mira a su gemela sobándose los adoloridos glúteos-. Lo siento mucho. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda te pondré una buena pomada para que se te quiten las marcas que seguro te habré dejado-desu.

Souseiseki: Te lo agradezco, pero de todas formas lo importante es que estés bien- mira sonriente a su gemela, a pesar de que el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

Shinku: Ese es el camino para convertirte en una niña de verdad, Suigintocho- dice con absoluta calma mientras con un movimiento de su bastón desaparece la puerta de la jaula-. La mentira sólo por vergüenza a la verdad nos aleja del camino que debemos trazarnos si queremos un porvenir. Ahora debes irte antes de que esta caravana abandone la ciudad- el hada inglesa desaparece.

Suigintocho finalmente sale de la jaula y se va de allí, aprovechando que la caravana no avanzaba con rapidez. Y así empezaron su camino de regreso a casa porque ya habían visto que era muy tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>A mitad de camino<strong>

Barasuishou: ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL DINERO QUE NOS DIO ENJUOMBOLI POR ESA TÍTERE POSEÍDA!?- la jefa mala se revisaba los bolsillos en busca del dinero, hasta que ve a su secuaz francesa con un enorme saco de daifukus de fresa y pasteles de frutilla, además de un enorme peluche de Kun-kun en el brazo que utilizaba para comerse uno de los dulces que llevaba- ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso, Hinaichigo?

Hinaichigo: Hina compró estos dulces y también a Kun-kun con el dinero que nos dio Enjuomboli- se come el resto del dulce que tenía en la mano- ¿Quieres unyuu-nano?

Barasuishou: ¡NO!- la chica amatista da unos cuantos gritos de frustración y de rabia, preguntándose cómo pudo haber conseguido una secuaz que la perjudicaba más de lo que ayudaba- Ahora tenemos que robar a alguien más para volver a tener dinero.

Hinaichigo: No. Robar es malo, Barasuishou. Mata el alma y la envenena-nano- la jefa se da un facepalm.

Barasuishou: Esas líneas no van con el robo, pero no vamos como gente mala- la francesa mira extrañada a su jefa, pero igual agarra un daifuku y empieza a comérselo-. Vamos a robar como roban las personas buenas.

Hinaichigo: ¿Las personas buenas roban-nano?- estaba tan sorprendida que casi se cae su golosina.

Barasuishou: Claro que sí, y roban como personas buenas, y por eso ellos lo son- la más bajita hace como que ya entendió-. Ahora sólo debemos esperar a alguien a quien podamos robar.

Las dos miran un rato, esperando a que llegara alguien, y se sorprenden mucho cuando ven nuevamente a Suigntocho corriendo de vuelta a su casa.

Hinaichigo: ¡Mira! Es nuestra amiga Suigintocho. Tal vez vino porque quiere jugar con nosotras-nano.

Suigintocho corría como alma que llevaba el diablo para reencontrarse con Rozen, pero es una vez más interceptada por las dos callejeras. Ellas se saludan, pero Suigintocho les explica que Enjuomboli en realidad era una persona mala que trató de utilizarla. Barasuishou fingió sentirse apenada por ello, pero Hinaichigo no fingió, sino que en verdad se sintió muy mal por haberla llevado con aquel sujeto, así que le ofreció algunos pasteles mientras explicaba cómo fue su experiencia.

Hinaichigo: Eso fue muy triste- dijo finalmente la francesa mientras lloraba-. Aquí tienes más pastel si quieres-nano.

Barasuishou: Veo que no te trató tan bien como esperábamos, amiga mía- decía fingiendo sentirse dolida-. Pero conocemos de otro lugar donde te podrías sentir mejor, y allí sí estamos seguras que te tratarán bien.

Suigintou: ¿De qué hablas?- las dos grillitas trataron de alertar a Suigintocho de que no las escuchara, pero ella no se dio se dio cuenta.

Barasuishou: Me refiero a la tierra de la diversión y los placeres, mejor conocida como Juegolandia. Allá te divertirás y aprenderás mucho, y tendrás muy buenas amigas para invitarlas a casa cada vez que quieras.

Suigintou: ¿En serio?- Suiseiseki se da un facepalm al ver que su protegida nuevamente había caído en la mentira de Barasuishou.

No hizo falta mucho para que Suigintocho se fuera acompañada de las dos callejeras a Juegolandia. Suiseiseki y Souseiseki se quedaron escondidas dentro de la ropa de la títere, esperando el momento en que la pudieran alertar nuevamente para volver a casa. Hinaichigo le siguió el juego a su jefa, principalmente porque creía que lo que había dicho sobre Juegolandia era verdad, y también aprovechó para darle más pastel a Suigintocho para que las dos comieran a mitad del camino, e incluso le prestó su Kun-kun en un par de ocasiones.

* * *

><p><strong>Juegolandia<strong>

Una vez allí, Suigintocho se dejó llevar por todas las maravillas que ofrecían las atracciones de aquel enorme lugar. Barasuishou aprovechó para vender otra vez a la inocente títere a Kanaria, la dueña de ese lugar, e inmediatamente se llevó a Hinaichigo, muy a pesar del berrinche que hacía porque también quería jugar ahí. Suigintocho estaba tan divertida corriendo de un lado a otro en compañía de los demás niños que no se dio cuenta de la desaparición de ellas, sólo jugaba con todo lo que pudiera alcanzar entre la horda de mocosos entre los que se mezclaba. El bullicio era tan grande en ese lugar que Suiseiseki y Souseiseki no fueron capaces de captar la atención de la prusiana, a pesar de en varias ocasiones gritaron con toda la fuerza que fueron capaces de sacar de sus pulmones e incluso trataron de cantar con las patas, confiando en que sus estridentes y desafinados tonos pudieran llamarla, pero incluso eso falló.

Suigintocho estuvo ahí por casi dos días, y allí conoció a una amiga, llamada Megu (¿a quién más se podría esperar?), y las dos estuvieron juntas en varios juegos, comiendo golosinas y participando en diversos eventos y juegos de envite y azar. Perdieron totalmente la noción del tiempo e incluso perdieron todo pudor cuando perdían en algún juego (es inevitable, cuando jugamos por mucho tiempo, el demonio de la victoria suele poseernos. A mí me ha pasado). Ya era nuevamente de noche cuando Megu y Suigintocho estaban jugando tenis cuando la títere empieza a tener una extraña y desagradable sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero Megu no parecía alarmada en absoluto.

Suigintou: ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Porqué me siento distinta de pronto?

Megu: ¿Eh? ¿No te habías dado cuenta de lo que hace este lugar a quienes se quedan a jugar?

Suigintou: ¿A qué te refieres, Megu?

Antes de que su nueva amiga respondiera, Suigintocho siente un roce en la pierna, y cuando baja la vista descubre que tenía una cola. Se aterra tanto que cae al suelo, y cuando se agarra la cabeza por la confusión, siente unas enormes orejas saliendo de donde antes tenía las verdaderas.

Megu: Este lugar tiene el poder de convertir a los niños en burros, y por esa razón quise venir aquí- dice tranquilamente mientras mira que a ella le sale también le sale una cola y las orejas.

Suigintou: ¿Tú sabías de esto? ¿Porqué quieres estar aquí a pesar de saberlo?

Megu: Es que mis padres siempre están trabajando, y mis hermanos me dijeron que un burro tiene más atención que yo, y por eso vine para hacerme burra y captar la atención de mis padres.

Suigintou: Eso no tiene sentido- dice alzando una ceja.

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué, ya estás más dispuesta a escucharnos-desu?- finalmente se despierta la grillita mayor junto a su gemela.

Souseiseki: Te hemos llamado hasta el cansancio, pero esa música es demasiado escandalosa y no nos escuchaste- la gemela menor salta al hombro de la muñeca, pero al aterrizar demuestra que aún siente dolor por aquel evento en la caravana.

Suigntou: Oh, lo siento mucho. Me dejé llevar por la diversión de este lugar. No las tomé en cuenta.

Suiseiseki: Si la bruja mala del oeste de Londres te ve así, nos echará a Souseiseki y a mí un pozo repleto de depredadores sedientos de sangre-desu- dijo en medio de temblores al notar los nuevos rasgos de burro de su protegida.

Megu: Escuché que hay un método para revertir el hechizo de transformación, pero si realmente lo hay, la única que sabe debe ser la dueña de Juegolandia- tanto la muñeca como las conciencias miran boquiabiertas a la chica.

Suigntou: Entonces al menos deberíamos irnos de aquí, pues tú dijiste que mientras estemos aquí la transformación seguirá avanzando ¿verdad?

Megu: Eso no fue lo que dije, pero así es. Si salimos, la transformación se detendrá. Sin embargo- Suigintocho queda estupefacta por ese "sin embargo"- no quiero irme de aquí. Quiero convertirme en burra y así tener la atención de mis padres.

Kanaria: Y de todas formas no puedo permitir que ustedes dos se vayan-kashira- su repentina aparición asusta mucho a las amigas y las conciencias, y Souseiseki casi se cae del hombro de la prusiana.

Megu: ¡Hola, jefa-san!- saluda muy animada y levantando su mano.

Suigintou: ¡Por favor, déjenos ir! Quiero irme con otou-sama- ruega casi llorando, viendo que le sería casi imposible abandonar el lugar.

Kanaria: Eso no va a pasar. He estado esperando mucho tiempo por estas líneas del fic para poder cobrar mi venganza-kashira.

Suigintou: ¿Venganza? ¿Por qué?

Kanaria: La respuesta es simple- ríe demencialmente y después prosigue-. La protagonista de este fic debería ser yo y nadie más ¿De dónde es el verdadero Pinocho? De Italia, y yo soy italiana, tú no ¡Yo debí ser la estelar de esta historia, pero el escritor te prefirió a ti sólo porque "Suigintocho" suena mejor que "Kanariocho", y me dejó como una villana, mientras tú andas por ahí feliz con tu otou-sama y con dos grillitas yuris como conciencias-kashira!

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero quién te dijo que Souseiseki y yo lo somos-desu?-salta alterada la conciencia mayor.

Kashira: A ustedes dos se les nota a leguas lo yuri, o si no entonces no tengo idea de nada-kashira.

Suiseiseki: ¡Lo que hay entre Souseiseki y yo es privado-desu!

Souseiseki: Tranquila, los gritos sólo harán que te alteres más, Suiseiseki- detiene a su hermana por los hombros.

Suigintou: ¿Sólo por eso no me dejarás ir? Y después pregunta si el escritor no te convierte en protagonista en ninguna otra parodia- señala enfadada, logrando un impacto directo en la moral de la italiana.

Kanaria: ¿En serio el escritor no me incluirá en algún cuento-kashira?- pregunta muy asustada, y todavía eso era decir poco.

Suiseiseki: ¡Así es! O nos dejas ir, o le amenazaré con que nunca más volveré a decir "desu" para que él ni siquiera te incluya entre los personajes secundarios-desu.

Kanaria: ¿Y porqué el escritor se iba a dejar afectar por tu forma de hablar-kashira?

Suiseiseki: Porque yo soy la Rozen Maiden favorita del escritor-desu- ese último golpe cayó como un _fatality_ para la italiana.

Kanaria: ¡Demonios! En ese caso pueden irse. Ya no quiero volverlas a ver-kashira.

Souseiseki: Pero hay una pregunta que quisiera hacerte- su gemela se le queda viendo a la expectativa- ¿Cómo se puede revertir la transformación en burro de los niños que están aquí?

Kanaria: La verdad es que no tengo idea- las cuatro oyentes se quedan boquiabiertas-. Se trata de un antiguo conjuro familiar que nunca se encargaron de revelar cómo revertirlo, por lo que nunca supe cómo se hace, pero sí supe que si un niño logra revertir el hechizo, todos los niños que fueron hechizados al mismo tiempo regresarán a ser normales también-kashira.

Megu: ¿Eso significa que de todas maneras tengo que volver a ser humana?- pregunta algo sorprendida y decepcionada.

Suigintou: Eso no importa. Vámonos, Megu- se lleva de la mano a su amiga y a las dos conciencias en su hombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Rozen<strong>

Con muchas penas a mitad de camino, Suigintocho y sus compañeras lograron llegar a la casa, pero se alarma cuando descubre la puerta cerrada. Tal vez Rozen estaba dormido. Souseiseki se ofrece para entrar en un pequeño agujero encima de la ventana, y luego de unos minutos que se tornaron infernales (sobre todo para su gemela), volvió con unas funestas noticias de que no se hallaba ahí. Suigintocho empieza a llorar desconsolada por saber que su padre no estaba, y Megu trata de consolarla como podía. Acabaron durmiendo allí, pero aún así debieron levantarse temprano para no llamar la atención (chicas burras, y no por no estudiar, no es nada ordinario de ver, y me pregunto cómo pudo el verdadero autor concebir algo así). Fue entonces que descubrieron un periódico que databa del día siguiente a cuando Suigintocho se había ido de casa. Leyeron las notas que había allí, esperando que por algún milagro pudiesen saber algo de Rozen, hasta que hallaron la noticia de la títere que se movía sola, y precisamente debajo del artículo encontraron una nota que la prusiana identificó como de Rozen. La nota revelaba que trataría de buscar a Suigintocho dirigiéndose por mar a España, pues esa era la parada inmediata del circo de Enjuomboli. Ahora todo estaba claro.

Suiseiseki: Realmente debe sentirse solo para tomar una decisión como esa-desu- opinaba después de terminar de leer la nota.

Megu: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Los insectos pueden nadar en ríos y estanques, pero el mar está más allá de sus límites, y además yo no sé nadar- objeta preocupada la humana.

Suigintou: En ese caso debemos construir una barca y seguir a otou-sama hasta que lo hallemos- dijo de manera solemne, al punto que incluso parecía brillar.

Souseiseki: Realmente los humanos de hoy en día maduran rápido- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su gemela.

Suiseiseki: Si la bruja-libélula la llega a ver, nos convertiría automáticamente en humanas, eso fijo-desu.

Y así, nuestras aventureras emprendieron rumbo a la costa para empezar a construir una pequeña balsa que les permitiera viajar por el mediterráneo y buscar al desesperado Rozen. La muñeca viviente rogaba que su padre no haya naufragado o algo parecido.

* * *

><p><strong>A mitad del mar<strong>

Suiseiseki: ¡Tengo hambre! Debimos por lo menos llevar una pequeña provisión de coles o alcachofas para comer-desu- se quejaba luego de estar casi día y medio a la deriva.

Souseiseki: Tranquila, en lo que veamos algo de tierra podremos salir a buscar algo delicioso- le decía pasando su mano por la cabeza de su hermana.

Suigintou: No lo entiendo. Deberíamos haber encontrado a otou-sama, pero ni rastro- miraba todo lo lejos que podía, mientras Megu se divertía chapoteando con los pies.

Megu: Escuché que por estos lugares migran muchas ballenas, y si mis cálculos no me fallan, estamos en la época precisa, por lo que es posible que veamos algunas nadando por aquí- decía soñadora y sin prestar atención a la angustia de las demás.

Suiseiseki: No sé qué sentido tiene todo eso pero igual creo que...- mira hacia un punto en específico al igual que su hermana, ambas ponen cara de intenso terror y voltean desesperadas- ¡BALLENA ACERCÁNDOSE-DESU!

Megu: Miren, tiene la boca muy abierta- señala divertida mientras sigue chapoteando-. Tal vez sea su forma de saludarnos.

No, no resultó ser un saludo. La ballena acaba devorándolas antes de que pudiesen reaccionar. Sin embargo lograron sobrevivir dentro del estómago de la bestia marina, y por cosa de milagro o casualidad, ahí se encontraba Rozen en una embarcación de vela pequeña.

Rozen: ¡Suigintocho!- llama radiante de felicidad en cuanto se da cuenta que había encontrado a su hija.

Y así, los cinco personajes se quedan encerrados dentro de la ballena, pensando en alguna manera de escapar, pero nadie tenía una idea que valiera la pena. A fin de mantener su identidad en secreto para Rozen, las dos conciencias de Suigintocho le hablaban al oído sobre sus ideas, y le decían que dijera que era ella quien lo pensó sola, pero el miedo de Suigintocho a que le volviera a crecer la nariz le impidió decir aquello, así que sólo aportaba las ideas de las gemelas y punto. Finalmente Megu tuvo la genial idea de encender una enorme hoguera a partir de la balsa donde habían ido ella y Suigintou, y esa idea fue inmediatamente aprobada para poder escapar de allí, aunque la verdad era que Megu lo que quería era cocinar a la ballena desde adentro porque tenía hambre. No sé si hace falta añadir que Rozen nunca tomó en cuenta las características mutantes que habían desarrollado su hija y la otra niña.

Después de un intenso trabajo por fin lograron crear la hoguera y obligaron a la ballena a salir a la superficie. Esa fue una espectacular oportunidad para poder escapar de allí, pero una vez que lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta que el agua estaba bastante helada. Tal vez la ballena había viajado al norte durante ese tiempo, pero eso no importaba. Más importante era huir antes de que la ballena se pudiera sacar el humo y arremetiera con incontenible rabia a los que le hicieron eso. La persecución fue intensa y muy dramática, y hubo varias ocasiones en que la ballena casi logra devorarlos otra vez, pero el irregular oleaje, los pequeños ciclones y alguna que otra piedra emergente salvó la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Después de lo que parecieron angustiosas horas lograron divisar tierra, pero el barco estaba en muy mal estado, el viento empezaba a soplar en contra con el mismo salvajismo que los había traído apenas minutos antes. Era el turno de recurrir a sus propias fuerzas para salvarse de la ballena que parecía inagotable.

Suiseiseki: ¡MUERE, MOBY DICK!- la empapada y helada grillita lanza una astilla como si se tratara de un arpón, pero esta se pierde en una ola que se atravesó- ¡Creo que debí lanzar con un poco más de fuerza-desu!

Souseiseki: ¿Sólo un poco?- pregunta la gemela menor con una gota en la cabeza- Esa astilla no le hubiera hecho ni cosquillas a ese monstruo.

Finalmente lograron divisar tierra, pero ya el tempestuoso y congelante clima no los iba a ayudar más, por lo que tuvieron que usar un bote salvavidas y abandonar el barco antes de que la ballena lograra alcanzarlos. Aprovecharon cada valioso segundo en que el monstruo estaba ocupado destruyendo lo que quedaba del barco mientras remaban con todas sus fuerzas. Rozen, Megu, Suigintocho, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki empeñaron todo en este último esfuerzo por lograr llegar, pero aún estaban lejos y la ballena ya se había dado cuenta que habían escapado, por que nuevamente empezó la terrible persecución. Estaban a buena distancia de la ballena, así que no hacía falta aún caer en pánico, debían invertir sus fuerzas en remar y no en gritar. Ya estaban cerca de entrar a una cueva en medio de unas rocas, pero ya la ballena les dio alcance y dio un coletazo tan fuerte que los mandó a todos a volar.

Suiseiseki: ¡SOUSEISEKIIIII!

Souseiseki: ¡Suiseisekiiii!

Suigintou: ¡Ya las tengo!- logra atrapar milagrosamente a las gemelas y las mete en su ropa para protegerlas a como diera lugar- ¡Tenemos que nadar!- grita una vez que cayó en el agua y vio a su amiga y a su padre.

Megu: ¡Pero yo... no sé nadar!- la chica empieza a patalear con desesperación, pero nada impide que empiece a hundirse como si fuese una piedra.

Suigintou: ¡MEGUUU!- empieza a nadar con todas sus fuerzas y trata de alcanzar a su amiga.

Rozen: ¡Suigintocho!

Suigntou: ¡Tengo que salvarla! ¡Es mi amiga!- replicó al borde de las lágrimas, creyendo que el juguetero le iba a decir que la dejara.

Rozen: ¡Lo que quiero decirte es que tengas cuidado, y que estoy orgulloso de ti!- el hombre logra sostenerse de una vieja tabla que flotaba entre el oleaje y ahí se queda, pues ya no tenía fuerzas para nadar.

La títere sonríe por última vez antes de lanzarse en aquella tarea suicida de sumergirse en el mar helado para rescatar a su amiga. Aún la ropa que llevaba no era ninguna protección para sus conciencias que estaban tiritando descontroladamente. Suigintocho logró alcanzar rápidamente a Megu y devolverla a la superficie, pero parecía que ya no respiraba, cosa que asustó mucho a la muñeca, sin embargo no podía sólo detenerse a comprobarlo, debía llegar a como diera lugar a la cueva antes de que la ballena emergiera otra vez. Y finalmente lo lograron, justo en el momento en que la pesadilla marina había vuelto a aparecer, tanto ellas como el juguetero habían entrado en la cueva gracias a una última ayuda del oleaje y estaban seguros del monstruo, pero aún debían posarse sobre tierra sólida antes de que el mar los matara a todos de congelamiento.

Rozen: Nos salvamos... es un milagro...

Suigintou: ¡Megu! Otou-sama, Megu no respira.

La angustia había tomado la escena con una rapidez abrumadora. No tuvieron de otra que salir de allí rápido y dirigirse a un puerto que lograron divisar para tratar de salvar a la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Aalborg<strong>

En un momento normal, tanto juguetero como títere se preguntarían cuánto tiempo habían estado dentro de la ballena para llegar a Dinamarca, pero esta vez lo único que podían hacer era lamentarse por que Megu no despertaba, aún cuando lograron que volviese a respirar. Las dos conciencias estaban en una enorme maceta, algo enfermas por la sobre-exposición al frío, pero bastante bien tomando en cuenta por lo que habían pasado. Suigintocho lloraba, creyendo que no fue capaz de salvar a su amiga, cuando de la nada se aparece una vez más el hada rubia.

Shinku: Has demostrado ser una pequeña de alma noble y ejemplar, por lo que te has merecido el derecho de convertirte en una niña de verdad- agita un poco su bastón y toca la cabeza de Megu, y enseguida desaparecen las orejas y la cola.

Suigintocho miraba estupefacta a su amiga volver a la normalidad y abriendo una vez más los ojos, y es entonces cuando se acuerda de revisarse a sí misma, recordando que Kanaria había dicho que si un niño logra revertir el hechizo, entonces todos sus demás compañeros volverían también a la normalidad. No mentía, pues la prusiana no encontró su cola, y cuando toca su cabeza, nota que sus orejas estaban normales otra vez. Estaba muy feliz.

Suigintou: Bienvenida de vuelta, Megu.

Megu: Es bueno volver a ver a mi mejor amiga- dibuja una tierna sonrisa mientras se acomoda en la cama del hospital.

Shinku: ¡Un momento! Parece que me equivoqué de hechizada- mira a una y otra chica con cara de WTF-. Bueno, al menos no fue un mal error. De ahora en adelante serás una niña de verdad, Suigintocho- agita nuevamente su bastón y toca la cabeza de la muñeca, quien emite un suave brillo antes de convertirse en humana.

Megu: ¡Wow! Esa magia está genial.

Souseiseki: ¡Mira esto, Suiseiseki!

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué ocurre-desu?- alza la cabeza por encima de la maceta.

El brillo se disipa y Suigintocho finalmente era humana. Las articulaciones que la identificaban como una muñeca de Madeira... digo de madera habían desaparecido, dando su lugar a codos, rodillas, muñecas y articulaciones humanas.

Shinku: Muy bien, ahora me podré ir tranquila...

Suiseiseki: ¡Espera, bruja!- la gemela mayor salta a la cama de Megu a pesar de su catarro- Tenemos un trato. Accediste a que si Suigintocho lograba merecer ser una niña de verdad, entonces nos convertirías a Souseiseki y a mí en humanas también-desu.

Souseiseki: Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, pero estoy de acuerdo en que debes cumplir este trato que hiciste con mi hermana- dice mientras salta a la cama de Megu también para apoyar a su gemela.

Shinku: Se me había olvidado, pero bueno, esto no me tomará mucho tiempo- agita otra vez su bastón y apunta a las grillitas, quienes empiezan a crecer y tener rasgos totalmente humanos.

Suigintou: Parece que ahora sí que no falta nada ¿eh?

Suiseiseki: ¡Vaya! Hay que ver que haces un excelente trabajo, bruja-desu.

Shinku: ¿Acaso quieres que las vuelva a convertir en insectos?- pregunta con una vena palpitando en su frente.

Souseiseki: No le hagas caso a Suiseiseki. Es así cuando está de buen humor- le tapa la boca a su gemela para que no replicara.

El hada decide despedirse y deja la habitación de aquel hospital. Pocos minutos después llega Rozen para ver el estado de salud de la amiga de su hija, pero se sorprende al ver a Megu despierta, a dos gemelas desconocidas abrazadas muy felices, pero sobre todo a su hija descubriendo su codos que eran como los de un humano normal. Se dio cuenta entonces que Suigintocho era humana, y que su sueño de toda la vida se había hecho realidad, y no pudo evitar llorar. Todos celebraron juntos en aquella habitación, causando que los pacientes de otras habitaciones protestaran por aquel escándalo, y al final tuvieron que irse para dejar descansar a Megu antes de que se la tuvieran que llevar de vuelta a casa. Justo cuando se iban, Suiseiseki aún estaba tan emocionada que sin tomar en cuenta a los que la miraban, salta hacia su gemela y la besa, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en el pasillo. No era nada común ver a dos gemelas besándose en un hospital.

Megu: Jefa-san tenía razón, estas dos grillitas sí eran yuris- dice entre risitas, y Suigntocho empieza a reír también.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta con Hinaichigo y Barasuishou<strong>

Barasuishou: Vaya cosas- decía la ojiamarilla mientras leía un periódico-. Sabía que Enjuomboli saldría ante el ridículo que haría en San Sebastián después de prometer una función con un títere autómata y que después no tuviera nada.

Hinaichigo: Se lo merecía por malo-nano- replica la francesa mientras comía un daifuku y leía un periódico... o mejor dicho las tiras cómicas de aquel periódico.

Barasuishou: Y por lo visto Kanaria demolió Juegolandia y construyó un enorme teatro de ópera. Al parecer quiso buscarse una nueva vida. Y esta otra noticia dice que aparecieron repentinamente varios niños que se habían desaparecido en los últimos días.

Hinaichigo: ¿De verdad?

Barasuishou: Estaban en la granja de un pastor que conozco, siempre compraba burros de Juegolandia. Tal vez la títere se aparezca otra vez por aquí.

Hinaichigo: Hina espera eso. Suigintocho es muy divertida-nano.

Barasuishou: Estamos muy cortos de dinero- guarda el periódico y se estira para desperezarse-. Debemos volver a dedicarnos al robo- la francesa la mira inquisitiva-, pero como personas buenas. Ya te lo había dicho.

Hinaichigo: Ok.

Las dos esperan un rato y ven a una chica de cabello corto y un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo caminando tranquilamente por la oscura vía. La chica del parche salta para robar a la transeúnte, pero esta le aplica un lance de judo y la derrota con gran facilidad. Hinaichigo se queda mirando entretenida la escena y al ver derrotada a su jefa intenta probar suerte por sí misma.

Hinaichigo: Disculpe niña. He venido para robarte, así que quisiera que me dieras tu dinero, por favor-nano- la jefa se da un facepalm porque veía vergonzoso que un ladrón actuara de esa forma.

Tomoe: De acuerdo, aquí tienes este dinero, y también te regalo este daifuku ¿Lo quieres?- dice con amabilidad.

Hinaichigo: ¡Gracias! Mira Barasuishou, Hina acaba de robar como una persona buena-nano- la chica del lunar sólo le da unas cariñosas palmadas en la cabeza, y ella responde con una alegre risita.

La jefa mala estaba completamente estupefacta por lo que acababa de ver. Jamás hubiese pensado que la pequeña Hinaichigo fuera una mejor ladrona que ella.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Este oneshot es el más largo que haya escrito hasta la fecha, y eso que me he esforzado para acortarlo un poco, no sé si ustedes lo habrán notado. Esta clase de historias son las que más me gustan, las que se prolongan mucho, y que por ende deba esforzarme para hacerlo tan bien como pueda XD. Reviews, follows y favoritos se agradecen. Háganlo, pues una vez leí un fic de una chica que decía que dar favorito o follow pero nunca dejar review alguno era como tocarle las tetas y después salir corriendo, y francamente creo que eso es verdad XD<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
